Bellas Secrets
by HelenLuvsTwilght
Summary: Starts a bit before twlight and gos to the start of twlight. Edward has secrets but we all dont know that bella does too. You will find out what i mean as the story progresses.
1. Before The Start

_**I do not own Twlight as much as I would love to it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**This is my frist Twlight Fanfiction I hope you like it. :D Oh and sorry if there are mistakes :(**_

_**Starts were a bit before twlight and gos to the start of twlight. Edward has secrets but we all dont know that bella does to. You will find out what i mean as the story progresses.**_

_**Before The Start.**_

_**BPOV**_

_I was getting packed for my move to forks. Even though I thoroughly distaste it I was hoping it would be as bad as I thought. Mayb I would make some friends. Who am I kidding my best friend was my erratic harebrain mother! Theres over 3,000 pupils in my school I think. Not one I can call my friend. Anyway back to packing ill try think of other things. I had to get new clothes for my move because forks washington was under near constant cover of clouds and rain._

_Im going to miss the sun. That was a nice try i really depressed my slef. I did have one friend but definitely__not from school. He was from next door nighbour but I barely knew but over the last year we became friends. Then it changed. BELLA ! mom called before i could think. YES!!! i called back. COME DOWN DINNER IS BURNING I THINK! thats Renee never could cook or remember the dinner in her life cooking was one of my joys though it calmed me for some odd reason._

_I ran down stairs to help worried and hoping it wasnt that badly burnt . SURPRISE her and paul shouted as i walked in to the kicthen. They have for once cooked dinner and it looked pretty good oh and a cake. They were really making an effort they bout remebered to get stuff for my going away. Renee must really not want me to go. I sat down and said my thanks._

_Later at night ..._

_I was snuggled up in my warm cosy bed somthing i wouldnt have for a long while. No matter how much I tried I couldnt fall alseep. Renne practically begged me not to go. But after a while she was begging me. The lie didnt feel like one anymore because i have been saying it so much over the past few days. I kept thinking about rain Ewww! and then charlie._

_Most of all i was fearing the attention of the new person in town or school if i closed my eyes i mostly certainly thought there would be nightmares about that. Then i thought about how much i would stick out not at all looking like some one form Phonix since i am __**very**__ pale . I Thought about Renee and Phoinx how much i would miss them how Renee might not cope with out me._

_I Thought about all these things until the sun finally came up and i could accually be awake ahh the sunrise in Phonix was absolutely beautiful. I felt exhausted from the non-sleeping night and all the thinking and worrying i did. This is the day i have to leave phonix this beaitful place i loved..._

_**EPOV**_

_Just another boring day at school nothing that I havnt been doing and learning for centurys. I was very annoyed because of alice! She was blocking me from seeing somthing she saw in a vision when I wasnt listenng in. I really wanted to know now because there were little she kept from me most of the I started listening to some of the boring humans chatter in there brains I was very bored today. I wanted to see if anything new happen they all looked excited like they have some gosp._

_Ahh now i see chief swans seventeen year old daugther Isabella Swan is moving to forks form Phonix. Mike Newton and several other boys caught my attention errhhh he irratetated me some what even though I bearly talked to him well not at all really. He was thinking if this Swan girl would be like us or hot. I chuckled like she would be like us. That was kind of insane. Of coarse most of the boys were thinking the same._

_There was little gosp after a second listening to there thoughts bored me too so I went back to trying to break Alice. Alice come on !!! I Groaned just tell me. You will see tomorrow and now inside of thinking about clothes she wanted to buy she was undressing jasper in her head i got out of there as soon as i could ewwww alice not something i wanted to EVER see she started giggling and went right back to were she left of. Oh get me out of here I said pinching the bridge of my nose i got my tray. And swiftly walked out of the lunch room. She most definatly had to crack soon. I knew she couldnt keep it in for long._

_The day went slow from there on the classes were boring as usual. When the bell rang for the end of the day i gathered may books quickly trying not to walk out too fast got out of the boring class room. I walked to my shiny Volvo were i waited for my sisters and brothers only a minute after I put on my music they were all sliding into the car i turned the car on to here the purr of the enigine god I loved it. I went home fast wanting to finally sit down at my piano something I wanted to do all day._

_I got in to hear Esme huming a familiar melody. God its been a long time since I played her that song for her. I sat down at that the piano and started playing Esme came into the room smiled and walked over and kissed me on the cheek. She was worrying about me yet again wondering if i would ever find love. Ah i had given up i was happy with my loving family. Well Content anyway no one ever caught my attention. I went up to my room to drowned my thoughts with music._

_**Sorry its so short. But please read the next chapter this is just the start it gets way better. Will update very soon :D**_

_**XHOBX **_


	2. The Cullens ?

_**HEY ! Heres the next chapter i hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy sorry if theres any mistakes :D Oh and in the last chapther by accident i wrote paul it was supposed to be phil opps :P **_

_**This is when bella frist sees the Cullens its a little different then the book well kinda a lot different... **_

_**The Cullens ? **_

_**BPOV**_

_I had just finshed half of my frist day in Forks High School and, to be honest, it wasn't so bad. Even though I was very embarrassed there were many eyes on my back as I sat down with a girl I couldn't quite remember her name. I asked myslef and as always the answer popped into mind. Jessica! I have known many Jessicas from my old school. She didn't need much from me in the conversation which was good because I was lost in my thoughts as she babbled on. I was sitting with her and a few other friendly faces like Angela (she was a very shy girl when she walked me to a class). _

_Then I saw them. I was very confused. They all looked like they belonged in a magazine or on a catwalk. They all looked the same, but different. I know it sounds stupid but still it was true. They seemed familiar and I didn't know why? They all had such pale skin, paler then mine. "Who are they?" I thought and of course it came into my head The Cullen's and The Hale's. I realised I was staring and looked away. Jessica realised too so, in order to not look weird, I asked her who they were even though I knew. See answered and explained. They were all together Alice Cullen with Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen with Roseile Hale and Edward Cullen didn't have anyone. But Jessica said he didn't take an interest in anyone here so I shouldn't bother. She obviously tried before and failed, at least that is what I guessed from the look on her face. They were all sitting at a table looking in different directions. Then I took quick look at them and Edward Cullen caught my eye._

_He was breathtaking with his messy bronze hair, slightly muscular (well less than Emmett Cullen) and he was tall and slim. I looked over again and then it connected on how they looked familiar. No they couldn't be, what I thought they were! There were so many of them and I heard they live with their adoptive parents. That means 7 that is more then I ever heard of. Edward looked over at me at that very moment with a confused look in his eyes, he seemed slighty annoyed. I was confused too and a bit shocked trying to firgure out if they were what I thought they were. I didnt ask myslef afaird of the answer. I looked away blushing I just resumed talking to Jessica. After a while I stole another glance. He was still looking over at me and I was slightly confused as to why. I decided to forget about it. _

_**EPOV**_

_I walked into the cafeteria like any other day, with my sisters and brothers. We got our trays of food (which we never ate - our props, as we call it). I looked at Alice, I could tell she was worrying about Jasper. We hadn't hunted in a while, to test how far we could go without hunting and yet still be around humans and restrain oursleves. I don't think it was such a good idea. Jasper was clearly suffering. At that moment he smelled a human close by. She was talking to her friends, not knowing she was in grave danger. Alice and I tried to reassure him but he was upset that he didn't have as much restraint as us. _

_I listened to the humans around us, bored again, hearing all of them chatter about nothing. I saw the human's face many times at different angles in different peoples minds. Everyone was so excited at the schools' newest arrival - Isabella Swan. She had been quick to correct everyone, her name was Bella Swan, she told them. She obviously didn't like Isabella. It was at that moment, when I heard our names mentioned, that I turned around to see her, Bella, talking to Jessica. She was talking about us, obviously she was curious about the werid people. I heard the bad thoughts Jessica was thinking about her. Then I tried to listen to what the new girl was thinking. _

_For some reason I couldn't hear anything except for Jessica. I looked to see if she was there, she was! And yet I could hear nothing at all. She looked as confused as I was. But her deep chocolate brown eyes said it all as I watched her emotions cross her face confusion, shock, then embarrassment, and then her eyes dropped and she starred at the table. I was so confused. I couldn't hear her thoughts. That had never happened in all my life. The emotions that had crossed her face were probably because we look so out of place, I told myself. Perhaps she was shocked and confused and embarrassed because I caught her staring. I looked at her again and she was looking at me her chocolate brown eyes caught mine she looked confused again! I got bored and looked away._

_**BPOV**_

_Next class was Biology. I walked into the class with a very kind guy who sat at the table in the canteen with me and Jessica, his name was Mike Newton. As I walked into the class there was a gush of wind from the window. The air was cool and it made me shiver. I walked up to my teacher to give him the slip of paper explaining how I was new to the school. He motioned me to the only free seat beside Edward Cullen. I hadn't noticed him until now._

_I looked over at him and he was practically glaring at me. I looked into his eyes and then away again quickly. They were so black! "Gee, what's his problem?" I thought. The answer popped into my head like always. He's trying to control himself. I didnt even want to know what that meant (even though I was more than a little confused about him and his family). _

_I took my seat beside him. I tried not to think about him for the rest of the class. He was so stiff beside me with his fists clenched and at the far edge of the seat looking like he was barely breathing. I put my hair over my face like a curtain so he couldn't see me and just took notes. "When will the bell ring?" I thought in desperation to get out of there. The answer came, of course, like it always did, "In 30 seconds". _

_Once the bell rang I got my things together and I got out of there fast, but not as fast as I could if people weren't watching. Edward was right behind me. He stopped and watched as I walked quickly down the corridor. God I thought he was as fast as me getting out of that class. How could that be know one was ever as fast as me......_

_**EPOV**_

_I was in Biology waiting for the class to start when Bella Swan walked in the door. She was with that Mike Newton kid. I suddenly wanted to protect her from him for some reason. At that moment a breeze blew her scent towards me. When it hit me it was worse than being struck by wreaking ball. So many plans about how to kill her went through my head. I would have to kill everyone in this room to kill her!_

_Or I could get her to come into a closet and I could finish it there. But my family after years of work it would be for nothing all the restraint I have been working on ruined. I didn't dare breathe for fear of killing her. I moved over to the far edge of the seat gripping onto the table, nearly breaking it. Seconds had only passed and all she was doing was sitting down next to me. I glared at her. I could see that she was startled by the look._

_She sat down and didn't look at me again. I hated her for making me feel so weak. I couldn't wait for the bell to ring. 30 more seconds that was all. I waited, got my books, and walked out of the class room a little bit faster than any human should. I realised there was someone in front of me. Then, I looked at who it was. I was so shocked I bumped into her. Bella! "How the hell did she get out of that class before me?" I asked myself. She walked faster down the corridor than any human could! "Away from me probably" I thought, after the way I glared at her in class._

_Later that night..._

_Alice showed me her vision it was very surprising......_

_**Please review ...**_

_**This is my frist one and im just getting into the story so read the next chapter few chapters you will see what my storys about it unravels more in the next two so review please ... I want to know how you liked it :D Next chapter will be up Very soon :D**_


End file.
